1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging apparatus, there is a monitoring camera which is provided with an LED emitting infrared light and can clearly image a monitoring area even when an environment is dark such as the nighttime (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-145004 or the like). The monitoring camera is provided with a camera case attached to a main body case so that an angle of the case is adjustable, a camera body installed inside the camera case, a light emitting element disposed on an outer circumference of the camera case, a spherical cover member attached to the main body case and covering the camera case, and a shield member disposed on an outer circumference of an opening of the camera case. The shield member is provided with a shield extending along the cover member with a predetermined gap.
In this monitoring camera, the camera body is installed inside the camera case. The light emitting element is disposed on the outer circumference of the camera case in a plurality. The opening is formed on a front surface of the camera case, and the shield member made of rubber or the like is disposed on the outer circumference of the opening. In other words, the light emitting element as a light emitting side is exposed to the inside of the cover member, and the opening of the camera case as a light receiving side is surrounded by the shield member. The shield is formed in a spherical shape, and a predetermined gap with the cover member is formed.